Cloud Sea Star System
See: World Presentation Unlike how Allheaven and the Alliance, which were divided into east, south, west, and north, the Cloud Sea wasn’t divided like that. The Cloud Sea made it difficult for cultivators to know the exact direction. The fog also didn’t allow the Cloud Sea Star System to be divided like that, and instead it was based on the concentration of fog. From inside to out, there were a total of nine ranks! These nine ranks were actually nine irregular-shaped rings. The outermost was rank 1, and the innermost was rank 9. It wasn’t that the Cloud Sea Star System didn’t have real cultivation planets, they were just very rare. Most were concentrated in rank 7 or higher areas, and there were less than 100 total. Below rank 7 areas, it was mostly filled with these floating continents. Each continent represented a different sect. Cultivation Due to their ability to refine pills for even a Second Step cultivators, the Cloud Sea has a vastly superior number of high level cultivators. In fact, a sect's power is more about how many of these high level cultivators they have overall. The Rank 9 Sects are even home to as many as three Third Step cultivators, one a 9 Star Ancient Demon. However, because of the pills and the Wind Celestial Realm being blocked, they can't get access to the spells left by the celestials. The cultivators of the Cloud Sea are far behind the other three star systems in terms of spell comprehension. After reaching the second step, one’s spells would be related to their domain and understanding of the heavens. The cultivators of the Cloud Sea relied on pills, so compared to the cultivators of the other three star systems, who had to comprehend their domains by struggling against the world, they are much weaker. This, more or less, evens out every star system's overall battle might. Structure Fog Rank - 1-9 Regions From Rank 7 - ~100 Cultivation Planets Trivia *The terms, Ghost, God and Demon would later be reused in Er Gen's third novel series I Shall Seal The Heavens as three of the Five Entities, missing only Devil and Immortal. **While from a meta standpoint, it's not uncommon for authors to reuse old concepts and names, since all of Er Gen's works share a universe, a possible explanation for these terms existing here is that someone from the Seven Coloured Sect knew about the legend of the Five Entities, indeed at this point in time the Ghost and Devil should both have existed and the eventual birth of The Immortal is a long spoken of prophesy the Ghost was well aware of. **Another possible explanation is that given Wang Lin himself is The God and is confirmed to have met and befriended The Devil, Su Ming, later on, he's the one who started using these terms of address to refer to them and was at least partly inspired to do so because of the existence of these three sects. Category:Locations Category:Star Systems